The Gilmore Girls
by elang4
Summary: Set in season 4. Rory's just gone off to Yale and Lorelai and Luke have been dating for a few weeks.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I've got another going at the moment but I just feel like that had too much drama and got unrealistic. I didn't really know where to take it so I'm starting a new one. :) Please please please review as it will really motivate me to update more regularly! :) Hoe you enjoy! :)**

**Rory's just gone off to Yale and Lorelai and Luke have been dating for a few weeks. Rory's single at the moment.**

Chapter 1

Lorelai was on her way to the diner for lunch when her phone rang. She smiled at the caller id and answered it. "Hi daughter of mine! How's college treating you?"

"Hey mom! Yeh it's great thanks! Mom...I need to talk to you..." Rory said.

"What's up?" Lorelai asked.

"Grandma called..."

"Well no good story ever starts with that!" Lorelai joked.

"I may have accidentally let slip that you were seeing someone...I'm so sorry!" Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "Brilliant! What did you say?"

"Well she was saying if I thought you'd be lonely now that I'm at Yale and I said probably not. But I think she took that in the way that you were seeing someone."

"Ok, well I guess I should expect a call from her."

"Sorry mom!" Rory said.

"It's not your fault! Anyway, I better go as I'm outside Luke's and you know his rule on cellphones!" She joked.

"Ok! Say hi to him from me! Bye mom!"

Lorelai hung up and went into the diner and sat at the counter. "Need coffee now!" She said.

"What's up with you?" Luke said giving her some coffee.

"Rory let slip to my mom that I was dating someone. I know she's going to phone and get me to bring you on Friday." Lorelai groaned.

"What's wrong with that? Isn't meeting the parents part of dating someone?" Luke said, not understanding.

"You don't know my parents..." Lorelai sighed.

"It'll be fine. And won't Rory be there on Friday as well?" Luke asked.

"Yeh she will be. I suppose we could use her as a buffer!"

Luke chuckled. "It'll be fine." He said giving her a quick kiss. "How's Rory settling in?"

"Yeh she's enjoying it." Lorelai smiled.

"That's good!"

* * *

Lorelai then left and went home. Sure enough, she got the phone call.

"Lorelai, it's your mother." Emily said.

"Hi mom!" Lorelai said.

"Are you dating someone?"

"Wow straight to the point there mom!"

"Well are you? You know, Lorelai, it's very rude of you to keep it from me. I'm your mother."

"Yes! I'm seeing someone ok?" Lorelai said gritting her teeth.

"Great! I expect you both at Friday Night Dinner. Who is this man you're seeing?"

"His name's Luke, mom."

There was a pause. "The iceman?"

"Yes. Luke." Lorelai said.

"I see. Well I will see you both on Friday." Emily said and hung up.

Lorelai groaned. _Brilliant! _She thought.

* * *

Friday soon came and Lorelai and Luke drove into the driveway of the Gilmore Mansion. Rory arrived at the same time.

Rory got out and smiled at them. "Hey mom! Hey Luke!"

"Hey kid!" Lorelai smiled at Rory. "We're going to need you tonight!"

"Oh mom, it won't be that bad!" Rory said.

They rang the doorbell and a maid let them in. They walked into the living room. "Rory! Lorelai!" Emily greeted them.

"Hey Grandma!" Rory smiled hugging her.

"Hi mom." Lorelai said. "Mom, this is Luke."

"I know, Lorelai. We've met. Good to see you again, Luke." Emily said stiffly.

"Nice to see you again too, Mrs Gilmore." Luke said politely.

They all sat down and Richard got them all drinks.

"Luke, would you like a _beer?"_ Emily smiled sweetly at him.

"Um yeh that would be nice thanks." Luke said.

"So Rory, how's Yale?" Richard asked sitting down, handing out the drinks.

"Yeh it's great Grandpa! I'm loving it!"

"That's good!" Richard smiled. He then turned to Luke. "Luke, Lorelai says you own a diner?"

"Yes sir. It was originally a hardware shop that my dad owned but I turned it into a diner." Luke replied.

"I went to a rustic diner once. It was a horrible place. They served roadkill." Emily said.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Well mom, Luke's is a great place. Does the best coffee and cheeseburgers." She said trying to stay calm.

"It really does, Grandma!" Rory joined in. "We go there everyday!"

Lorelai gave her a grateful smile.

"I see." Emily said curtly, not knowing why her daughter and granddaughter would want to spend time with this scruffy man in his diner. "Have you heard from Christopher recently, Lorelai?" She asked suddenly.

Luke tensed at hearing the name. Lorelai squeezed his hand. "No, mom. Why would I?"

"Well I know he's single now and he's in town." Emily smiled sweetly.

Rory glanced at her mom and Luke, looking very uncomfortable. She thought her mom was exaggerating about how they were going to react but she was totally right. She couldn't believe how rude her Grandma could be infront of Luke. "I heard from dad last week. He didn't say he was in town..." Rory said cautiously.

"Oh that's great that he called you. Did he tell you how great his business is going?" Emily smiled at her granddaughter.

"Um no, he didn't. We didn't chat for long."

"Well apparently it's going really well." Emily smiled.

"Why are you talking to Christopher, mom?" Lorelai asked gritting her teeth, still holding Luke's hand.

"Well he's a family friend of course, Lorelai. And he's Rory's father! He will always be in his life and he is such a charming, honorable man." She said making a point.

A maid came and told them that dinner was ready so they went and sat at the table, Luke and Lorelai on one side and Rory on the other.

"So Luke, you're recently divorced right?" Emily said.

"Unbelievable!" Lorelai muttered.

"Um, yes. A few months ago." Luke replied, feeling very uncomfortable. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Christopher walked in.

"Ah Christopher! How nice for us to join us!" Emily smiled. "Isn't it nice, Richard?"

"Yes, very well." Richard said hesistantly.

Lorelai stood up. "Come on, we're leaving." She said fuming. Luke stood up with her, very quiet.

"Lorelai, it's very rude to leave during dinner!" Emily scolded.

"Well mom, it's very rude of you to completely humiliate and insult Luke the whole evening and then invite my ex to dinner!" Lorelai said angrily.

"You have a contract! We pay for Yale and you come to dinner!" Emily said triumphantly.

"No mom! I have no obligation to be here. That contract is with Rory. I only come just so I can see my daughter! Now, I'm sorry if you think me rude but we're leaving." Lorelai said, holding onto Luke's arm. She looked at Rory. "Are you staying over tonight?"

"Yeh I was going to." Rory said.

"I'll see you later then!" She said and then left with Luke.

* * *

"Well I'm sorry for my daughter's rudeness, Christopher. I did not bring her up to be like that." Emily said.

"Um it's fine, Emily. You did tell me that it would just be Lorelai and Rory here though..." Chris said uncomfortably. "Who was that man?"

"That man is apparently her latest conquest. Totally unsuitable. I don't know what she is trying to teach Rory about picking partners."

Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I think I better go soon or I will say something I regret." She said.

"Rory..." Richard said.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, but Luke has done a lot for us over the years and I won't listen to him being insulted. I will be here next friday but I need to go now." She said getting up.

"Come on kiddo!" Chris said.

"Sorry dad. I have to go." Rory said and left.

* * *

She got back to the house and let herself in. Her mom and Luke were sat in the living room, cuddled up watching tv. Rory smiled at this, glad that the dinner hadn't affected their relationship. "Hey..." She said quietly.

"Oh hey kid! You're back early!" Lorelai said turning round.

"I couldn't stay any longer. I'm sorry mom. I thought you were exaggerating!" She said quietly.

"It's not your fault." Lorelai said, getting up and hugging her.

Rory looked at Luke. "I'm sorry about the things they said."

"Don't worry about it." Luke smiled at her.

Rory smiled and joined them watching tv.

**Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The weekend's been really busy! I will try and be better! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**

Chapter 2

During the following week, Lorelai had been ignoring her mother's calls. She had nothing to say to her. Thankfully, the dinner hadn't affected her relationship with Luke. This particular day, she walked into the inn.

"Oh it's so nice for you to grace us with your presence." Michel said sarcastically.

"Aw Michel, it's always nice to know you missed me." Lorelai replied. Michel just rolled his eyes. She smirked and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Sook!" She smiled at her friend.

"Lorelai, hey!" Sookie smiled back. "How's things been?"

"Yeh ok, apart from my mother's incessant phone calls."

"She still calling everyday?"

"Yep! But I can't talk to her..." Lorelai said.

"Oh hon, I'm sorry. Was it that bad?"

"Yes. She deliberately made Luke feel unwelcome and insulted. It was humiliating for him."

"But everything's ok between you and Luke?" Sookie asked worried.

"Oh yeh. Thankfully, he doesn't blame me."

Sookie nodded and smiled. Just then, Michel came in. "There is a man on the phone for you." He said.

Lorelai sighed and went to the front desk. "Hello?"

"Lorelai! It's your father."

"Oh. Hey dad." Lorelai said.

"We need to talk."

"If it's about what I think it is about, forget it."

"Lorelai, your mother is very upset."

"Well boo for her!" She said sarcastically.

"Lorelai..."

"Dad, she humiliated Luke. I love Luke. I don't care if you don't approve of him but I love him. If you can't accept him, then don't expect to see me." She said firmly.

"I never said I didn't approve. I don't know Luke." Richard said.

"Oh." Lorelai said surprised.

"Please come on Friday." Richard said.

"I'm sorry dad but if mom can't be nice, we won't be there."

Richard sighed. "I'll talk to her. Just please come. I don't want to lose you again. If this Luke really means so much to you, I want to get to know him." He said sincerely.

Lorelai was unsure. "I don't know dad..."

"Please..." Richard said sincerely.

"I'll talk to Luke but I won't make any promises." Lorelai said.

"Thank you."

* * *

Lorelai hung up and sighed. She went to the diner and went up to the counter and sat down. "I have bad news..."

"What?" Luke asked concerned. "Is Rory ok?"

Lorelai smiled at his concern for Rory. "No Rory's fine. My dad called."

"Oh yeh?" Luke said suddenly worried.

"He wants us to go on Friday."

"What?" Luke said shocked.

"I was all determined to never step foot in that house again but he sounded different..." Lorelai said.

"Different?" Luke said confused.

"Yeh. He sounded sincere. He said he wanted to get to know you and that..." Lorelai paused. "...and that he didn't want to lose me again." She said quietly.

Luke sighed. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"I'll go."

Lorelai was surprised. "What?"

"If he wants to get to know me, I should let him. He is your father."

Lorelai smiled slightly. "But my mom..."

"I can deal with her. Is Rory going?"

"Yeh."

"I'll go. If it means so much to your dad..." Luke said.

"You're amazing. I love you." Lorelai said leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"Right back at you." Luke smiled.

* * *

That Friday night, Luke, Lorelai and Rory were stood infront of the Gilmore Mansion.

"I can't believe I'm back here..." Lorelai said and rang the doorbell.

The maid answered and told them to go through to the living room. Emily and Richard were sat waiting for them. Richard stood when he saw them. "You came!" He smiled at Lorelai.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile at the joy in her dad's voice. "Yeh. Hi dad." She smiled.

"Grandpa!" Rory smiled and hugged him.

Richard then looked at Luke and held out his hand. "Thank you for coming again." He said sincerely.

Luke was surprised but shook his hand. "Lorelai said it meant a lot for you and I didn't want to let you down." He said sincerely.

Richard smiled. "Drinks?"

They all nodded and said what they wanted. Only then did Emily stand up. She looked at Rory first, trying to ignore the diner man. She didn't want him there but Richard had warned her to be nice or they could be in danger of losing Lorelai. "Rory! It's good to see you!" She said.

"Grandma." Rory said stiffly and reluctantly kissed her cheek.

Emily was taken aback by her granddaughter's behaviour. Why was Rory upset with her? She didn't understand it. "Lorelai!" She then said to her daughter. She then reluctantly turned to Luke to greet him. "Luke, good to see you again." She said, saying his name with disgust.

"Mom." Lorelai said curtly and then led Luke to the sofa and sat down.

Emily sat on the opposite sofa so Rory opted to squeeze in next to Luke which surprised her grandmother. Richard came and gave them all drinks. "So Rory! Second week at Yale? How's it going?" She asked.

"Good thanks, Grandma." Rory said.

"Enjoying the library?" Richard joined in.

"Oh yes! I spend a lot of time in there! It's amazing!" Rory said more enthusiastically, turning to her grandfather. Emily noticed this and it annoyed her.

Richard then turned to Luke. "So Luke, have you and Lorelai visited Rory yet in Yale?"

"Um yes actually. I helped move her stuff in." Luke said.

Rory smirked at this. "Ah yes, I remember mattressgate!"

Lorelai smiled at this too. "Oh yes! I still don't see why you didn't want it."

"I didn't have space to store it!" Luke said exasperated.

"Mattressgate?" Richard inquired, somehow amused.

"Oh yes, Grandpa! Mom tried to get Luke to store my Yale mattress and I had bought a new one but he refused so he drove mom back to Yale with my second lot of stuff so that she had to bring it back." Rory said.

"Somehow it still ended up at my diner!" Luke said.

Lorelai smirked. "Well you told me to return your truck on time!"

"Which you couldn't drive!" Luke retorted.

"Yes but I wanted to be punctual and that meant bringing the mattress back."

Luke just shook his head. Rory giggled. Richard just watched the interaction between them with amusement while Emily just watched, annoyed. The maid then came to tell them dinner was ready so they went through.

"So what college did you go to Luke?" Emily asked.

Lorelai gritted her teeth. "Mom, Luke didn't go to college."

"Of course he didn't." She said under her breath quietly.

"No, Mrs Gilmore. I applied and got accepted into Yale actually but I couldn't go." Luke said. Emily looked up shocked that this sort of man would get accepted into such a prestigious school.

Richard, however, was surprised but also intrigued. "How come you couldn't go then?"

"My dad was ill and my sister had left home and couldn't be bothered to come home and help so I looked after him." Luke said to Richard.

"Well that's very noble of you." Richard said impressed.

Luke smiled gratefully at Richard and then looked down at his food, not liking the attention on him.

"Rory, hon, why don't you tell them about your recent paper?" Lorelai said, noticing that Luke was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I got an A..." Rory said looking down at her plate of food, blushing.

"Wow, Rory that's amazing!" Richard smiled, proud of his granddaughter.

"Yes it is. Congratulations." Emily said sincerely. "You must be very proud, Lorelai." She said pointedly.

"Yes, we're both very proud." Lorelai said, emphasising the 'we'. "Aren't we?" She smiled looking at Luke.

"Very." Luke said sincerely looking across at Rory.

Rory smiled. "Well it's sort of thanks to Luke..." She admitted.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised. Richard seemed interested as well while Emily seemed annoyed that everything kept going back to Luke.

"Yeh. You remember when I came back to try and study but you and Sookie had filled my room with lots of food?" Rory said with a slight smirk.

"Yeh?" Lorelai said confused.

"Well I couldn't go back to my room as Paris and Janet are constantly fighting so I went to Luke's and he let me use his apartment as it was really quiet there." Rory said.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "Really?"

"Yeh well she needed somewhere to study and she seemed desperate." Luke said acting like it was no big deal.

"Well that afternoon was the most productive afternoon I'd had since joining Yale." Rory smiled gratefully at Luke.

Emily was shocked that her daughter would let her granddaughter study in such an unhygienic place alone with this diner man. "Why couldn't you study at the library? I sure that would have been a more appropriate place." She said.

"It didn't have the right vibe there. Plus I'd already driven back to Stars Hollow." Rory said simply.

"I see..." Emily said not liking the influence this man obviously had in Rory's life.

"How is your diner?" Richard said changing the subject as he knew what Emily was thinking.

"It's good thank you. Business is good." Luke said.

"That's great. I must come and see it sometime."

Everyone at the table was shocked.

"Richard!" Emily said.

"The girls are always going on about the food and coffee. I want to see for myself." He said.

"Well you're welcome anytime. Anything you want on the house obviously." Luke said.

"Thank you Luke." Richard smiled.

Soon it was time for them to go. The three of them left and went back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

"Richard how could you want to go to that disgusting diner?" Emily said appalled.

"Have you been there Emily?" Richard said calmly.

"No for obvious reasons!"

"So how do you know it is disgusting?" He replied.

"How can you think this man is good enough for our family?"

"Lorelai loves him and I can tell he loves her and Rory."

Emily snorted. "Lorelai can do so much better and Rory! Well Rory shouldn't have to be subjected to having him around."

"Why's that?"

"He works in a diner! He's not honourable or charming."

"They seem to think different."

"Yeh well Lorelai never knows what's best for her and Rory always just follows her mother as to not upset her."

Richard just shook his head and went into his study. He knew that Luke was obviously a big part of Lorelai and Rory's lives and he intended to make an effort.

* * *

"Well that could of gone worse..." Rory said in the car on the way back.

"I agree. Your dad was very nice." Luke smiled at Lorelai.

"Yeh he was." She smiled, grateful for her dad. "But mom..."

"I know. I just have to deal with her just never accepting me." Luke sighed. "What matters to me is what you think of me. I would love for your mom to see how much I love you." He said. "And you too, Rory." He added. "I just have to accept that is very unlikely."

"Well I love you. And nothing's going to stop me being with you." Lorelai smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeh, we love having you around Luke." Rory said sincerely.

Luke smiled at this, touched.

"I can't believe my dad wants to come to your diner!" Lorelai laughed.

Everyone else laughed too and for once, on a Friday, everyone was in a good mood.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgot to say last time, thanks for the reviews! They were greatly appreciated! Please keep them coming as I didn't get any for my last chapter and they really do motivate me to update more. :)**

Chapter 3

The next day, a Saturday, Richard was at home getting ready to visit Stars Hollow for the first time. "Emily, you should come. See where the girls live."

"Oh yeh, I would just love to see the town where my daughter decided to run away to without telling me." She said bitterly.

Richard sighed. "Emily, aren't you interested?"

"I'm not going. Least of all to that awful man's diner." She said.

"Very well." Richard sighed. "I will be back for dinner." He said and then left.

* * *

"Mooooommm!" Rory called. "Why won't you meet us for lunch?"

"I'm sorry hon. I've got work." Lorelai said.

"Avoiding Grandpa, you mean." Rory smirked.

"Oi no cheek missy!" Lorelai joked. "But yes..."

Rory sighed. "But I thought you and Grandpa were ok. He was really nice to Luke and seemed to be making an effort."

"I know but he's never been here before. I just don't want to hear his comments. Not today."

"Ok." Rory sighed. "Anyway, you better go. I'll see you later."

"Bye kid." She said kissing Rory and then leaving.

5 minutes later, Richard arrived and rang the doorbell. "Grandpa!" Rory said enthusiastically, hugging him.

"Hello Rory!" Richard smiled, returning the hug.

"Come in. Come see our house." Rory smiled, leading him in.

Richard looked around with interest. "This looks very homely." He said.

Rory smiled. "I love this house. It was the first house mom could buy. We made it special." She said passionately.

Richard nodded and noticed her passion. "It's very nice. So you didn't live here straight away?" He asked.

"Oh. No. We lived in the potting shed behind the inn." Rory said. "It was small but it worked."

Richard nodded sadly.

"It wasn't that bad." Rory said. "Anyway, let me show you the town!" She said.

* * *

She walked Richard out and round the town. She passed Patty's studio. "That's Ms Patty's dance studios." Rory smiled, looking over and waving at Ms Patty.

"Did you have dance lessons?"

"Oh yeh but I stunk!" Rory laughed.

Richard smiled at this. He noticed walking round how many people said hello to Rory.

"Oh Grandpa, this is Mrs Kim's Antiques! Come inside. I'll introduce you to them. It belongs to Lane's mom." Rory smiled leading her Grandpa inside. She spotted Lane straight away. "Lane! Hey!" Rory beamed.

Lane ran over to her. "Hey Rory!" She smiled hugging her.

"Grandpa, this is Lane, my best friend here." Rory smiled. "Lane, this is my Grandpa."

"Very nice to meet you." Richard smiled at her.

"You too." Lane smiled.

After a few minutes of talking and introducing him to Mrs Kim, they left and headed over to Luke's. They arrived infront of it. "So this is Luke's." Rory smiled.

Richard nodded and they went inside, causing the bells to jingle above the door. "It's busy." Richard said slightly surprised but impressed.

"It normally is." Rory said. "Everyone loves Luke's food and coffee and, even though Luke won't admit it, everyone loves him too." She said.

Luke spotted them, smiled, and walked over. "Rory hi!" He said genuinely happy to see her.

"Hey Luke! I'm showing my Grandpa round." She smiled.

"I can see that. Nice to see you again, Mr Gilmore." Luke smiled politely at Richard.

"Nice to see you again too, Luke. And please call me Richard."

Luke nodded. "Well take a seat and I'll be over to take your orders." He said walking away.

"Can we have some coffee?" Rory called after him.

"It'll kill you!" He growled back.

"It will kill me if I don't have it!" Rory called back, smirking. She heard Luke mutter under his breath, "You're too like your mother," and smiled.

Richard had listened to this interaction with amusement. He was slightly surprised how comfortable Rory obviously felt with Luke. They sat down at a table by the window and Rory let him read the menu. He looked up at her. "You're not reading the menu?" He inquired.

"Oh I know what he does here. I pretty much have the same thing everyday anyway." Rory joked.

"I see. So you say you come here everyday? Would you come here a lot when you were younger?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeh. Even when mom was working, Luke would keep the diner open so I could do my homework until mom finished and then she would meet us here and we'd have dinner."

Richard nodded. "That was nice of Luke. Wouldn't it cost to eat here everyday though?"

"Oh Luke, rarely let us pay. He knew how mom was struggling with money and he wanted to make sure we ate at least once a day. Even though, he didn't agree with what we ate" Rory giggled at the last plate.

Luke walked over to them. "Have you decided?"

"French toast with scrambled egg and bacon. And pancakes." Rory beamed up at him.

"Heart attack on a plate." He growled writing it down.

Richard smiled at this, remembering what Rory had just said.

"Mr Gil...I mean Richard?" Luke said.

"Well the girls talk about your burgers a lot so I might try that." He said.

Luke nodded and wrote it down. "Coming up." He said and walked away.

"So you've known Luke a long time then?" Richard asked, wanting to know more about the man and also was interested in learning more about his daughter and granddaughter's lives here. Lorelai never really talked about it.

"Yeh. We met him when we moved into the house. Mom discovered the diner and her and Luke have been good friends ever since. They hit it off straight away." Rory smiled. "Luke comes across grumpy to most people but he always played along with my mom. Their banter was natural."

Richard nodded. "So they were good friends before dating?"

"Yeh the best! Luke would do anything for her. And me. He looked out for us. I think that's why it took them so long to actually get together. The whole town could see it but I think they were just worried about ruining their friendship." Rory said.

"Sounds reasonable." Richard said.

Rory smiled and Luke came over with the food. "Thanks Luke!" She smiled.

"You're as bad as your mother." He said placing the food infront of her and walking off.

Rory smirked.

They finished eating shortly. "Well I say, that was very good." Richard said when Luke came up to clear the table.

"Thank you." Luke smiled.

"Thanks Luke! I will probably see you later." Rory smiled getting up.

"Yeh see you Rory." Luke smiled at her. "Richard." Luke smiled at him.

* * *

Soon the tour was over after taking a quick trip to the inn and Richard left to go home. Rory headed home and got down to some studying, waiting for her mom to return from work. She did at about 6.

"Hey child of mine!" She called out cheerfully.

"Hey mom!"

"So how was it?" Lorelai asked.

"Really nice. I think Grandpa liked it here. And he loved Luke's food!" Rory smiled.

"Mmm that's good." She smiled.

* * *

Richard returned home and found Emily in the living room. "Hello Emily." He smiled.

"Richard." She said stiffly. After a few minutes, she couldn't help her curiosity though. "So what was it like? Did you see him and the diner?"

"Yes, Rory gave me a lovely tour and we went to Luke's for lunch. It was very nice." He replied.

Emily didn't say anything and just nodded. She hated that Luke had seemed to have won round her husband as well. She knew she had to stop it.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please please let me know what you think as it will really spur me on to write more! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Please please please keep them going as I would love to know what you think! And it really does motivate me to update! Thanks! :)**

Chapter 4

"Coffee, coffee, coffee!" Lorelai said coming into the diner and sitting at the counter.

"I'm out of coffee." Luke said deadpanned.

"What? How can you be out of coffee?" Lorelai exclaimed. "I need coffee to function!"

"I can offer you herbal tea." He said.

"I hate you. You're evil, you're mean..." She started whining. Luke went into the back and came back with some coffee. "You're pretty!" Lorelai beamed at him.

"You're impossible." Luke growled pouring her some coffee.

"That's why you love me!" She grinned.

Luke couldn't help but smile. "That I do." He said and leaned over and give her a kiss.

"Hey fancy coming over tonight?" She asked.

"Sure!" Luke smiled. "About 7?"

"Great!" Lorelai smiled, giving him another kiss and then left.

* * *

That night, Luke arrived at Lorelai's house at 7. Lorelai opened the door and let him in, giving her a kiss. "Sit down and get comfy. I'm just going to order some food." She said.

Just as she was about to answer the phone, it rang. "How did they know?" She exclaimed.

Luke rolled his eyes and sat down. "Just answer it."

"Hello?" She said.

"Mom help!" Rory said.

"Rory? What's wrong?" Lorelai said suddenly concerned. Luke looked up at this.

"I'm sort of on this date and it's going awful!" She complained.

Lorelai stifled a laugh and motioned to Luke that everything was alright. "Aw hon, some dates are just bad. You just have to get through it."

Rory sighed. "I know but this is really really bad. I talked about urine mints!"

"Urine mints?" Lorelai said confused.

"Yeh you know the mints in bathrooms in restaurant. People eat them before washing there hands!"

"I did not know about them!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Hey Luke, did you know about urine mints?"

"What?" Luke said confused.

"Oh sorry mom, I didn't mean to interrupt your night with Luke." Rory said apologetically.

"No it's alright. He's just arrived anyway." She said. "Hon, just tough it out. It'll be ok."

"Yeh ok. Thanks mom. I better go." Rory said.

"Bye kid!" She said and hung up.

"Bad date?" Luke asked, getting the gist of the conversation.

"Yeh, poor thing. I guess she hasn't really dated since Dean and they just hit it off straight away." Lorelai said.

"Yeh.." Luke said.

They had a lovely evening in watching movies, cuddled up on the sofa. It just felt so right. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Urghhhh!" Lorelai groaned and paused the film. She went to answer it. "Mom!" She said surprised, but still a bit angry from what happened at the first dinner.

"Lorelai." Emily said walking into the living room.

"Come in." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Oh Luke." Emily said spotting him on the sofa.

"We were having a movie night, mom." Lorelai explained, noticing Luke's discomfort.

"How nice." She said stiffly. "Anyway, I was just going to tell you that we're having guests on Friday so dress nice."

"Mom, I'm not going." Lorelai said firmly, annoyed that her mom would just assume that she would be.

"What?" She said shocked. "You have to!"

"Mom. Me and Luke have plans." She said firmly.

"Well have plans on another day." She said fuming.

"No. Mom, your contract is with Rory. Not me."

"Bring Luke!" Emily said desperately. She needed to get Lorelai there.

Lorelai was confused. "After the way you treated him, no way!"

Luke stood up and went to stand next to Lorelai. "It's ok. We can do our plans another day. You should go. Rory will be there and you haven't see her for a week. She'll want you to go." He said.

Lorelai sighed. "Mom, I'll get back to you. Right now, you're interrupting our movie night."

"Fine." Emily said stiffly and left.

"I don't trust her." Lorelai sighed leaning back against Luke.

"It'll be fine."

"No you don't know my mother. She doesn't approve of us and she'll do anything to show me that." She said sadly.

Luke tensed at that. "You think she might be planning something on Friday?"

"Probably."

"Well how about I come along?" Luke suggested.

"What? You'd that even with what has happened before?"

"If it would make you feel more comfortable." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled and kissed him. "You're amazing. I'll ring mom and tell her I'm coming."

Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Well she sort of invited you but I don't have to let her know you're coming. I can keep it as a surprise." Lorelai said with an evil glint in her eye.

Luke couldn't help but smirk. Just then the front door opened. "Mom?" Rory called.

"Rory?"

"Sorry, I just needed some comfort food after today!" Rory said coming in. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh no, it's fine hon! Your grandma sort of interrupted anyway!"

"Grandma was here? Why?" Rory asked surprised.

"Wanting me to go to dinner on Friday. Even invited Luke as she seemed desperate for me to go."

"Oh..." Rory said suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"What?" Lorelai said uncomfortable.

"It's just I got a call from dad. He said Grandma had invited him and apparently my other set of grandparents..." Rory said.

"Why am I not surprised..." Lorelai sighed.

"Did you say you were going to come?" Rory asked.

"Yeh, Luke persuaded me to and he was going to as well. But now we're not." She said firmly.

"No." Luke said suddenly.

"What?" Lorelai said shocked. Even Rory looked surprised.

"You've already told her you're going. At least we know what to expect now. Plus the focus will probably be on Rory considering she's meeting her grandparents." Luke said.

"I suppose...But Chris will be there. And his parents hated me!"

"It'll be fine. We'll leave if it's too uncomfortable." He said. "And I'm sure Rory would want you there." He said looking at Rory.

Rory smiled slightly, feeling like Luke had read her mind. "It would be nice to have you there, mom. I've been feeling a bit nervous really." She admitted.

"Oh fine!" Lorelai sighed. "It's going to be a loooooong day though!"

"You two sit and chat and I'll go get some food from the diner. I seem to remember someone saying they need comfort food!" Luke said heading for the door.

"Thanks Luke!" Rory beamed.

They settled down and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be the dinner! Promise! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thought since I was on a role, I'd get another chapter up! :) Hope you enjoy it! Please please please let me know what you think or even that you're reading it! :)**

Chapter 5

Rory, Luke and Lorelai were stood outside the door of the Gilmore Mansion. Christopher's car was already there so they knew everyone had arrived.

"Mom?" Rory said.

"Yeh?"

"Whatever happens, I'm on your side." She said.

Lorelai smiled. "You don't have to be on sides, hon." She said.

Luke leaned forward and rang the doorbell. They heard Emily from inside. "The girls are here!" She said excitedly, opening the door. "Lorelai! Rory!" She exclaimed. "Oh..." Her face fell, seeing Luke as well. "Luke. I didn't know you were coming."

"You invited him, Mom." Lorelai said.

"Of course." She said stiffly. "Well come in. Everyone's in the living room."

They gave their coats to the maid and went to the living room.

"Dad!" Rory smiled and hugged Christopher.

"Hey kiddo!" He smiled. He then spotted Luke with Lorelai and his face fell just like Emily's.

"Lore. It's good to see you." He said, nodding at her.

"You too, Chris." Lorelai said, reaching out and holding Luke's hand. He gave it a squeeze. "This is Luke." She introduced him.

Chris just nodded at him. Lorelai then looked at Straub and Francine. "Good to see you again." She said politely. She didn't get a reply so she sat down on the sofa with Luke.

"I see you're seeing someone again. Got pregnant again?" Straub said.

Lorelai tensed. "No."

Luke placed his hand on her knee, which relaxed her. Emily and Chris both noticed this and narrowed their eyes.

"Mom, dad, this is Rory." Chris said to his parents.

"Very intelligent girl!" Richard chipped in.

"I see." Straub said obviously not interested in Rory at all. Neither was Francine. Rory felt a bit uncomfortable. "You know Christopher has done very well with his business." He continued directing his comment at Lorelai.

"I know." Lorelai answered.

"Despite what has happened in his life." He said pointedly.

"Dad..." Chris warned.

Lorelai felt her anger coming. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you getting pregnant. He was on a good path. He was making something of himself until he met you and then you ruined his life. He would have been much better off if he'd never met you and become a father. We were so disappointed." Straub said.

"Straub..." Richard warned.

Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Dad, if I hadn't met Lore, we would never have had Rory and I don't regret that at all." Christopher said.

Luke, as much as he hated the guy, was glad he had stood up for his daughter. He wanted to speak up but he knew it wasn't his place.

"Yes well, maybe if would have been better if she'd never been born. It caused all sorts of problems." Straub said angrily.

Everyone drew a breath. Even Francine looked shocked at what her husband had said.

Rory stood up. "I'm sorry I was such a disappointment." She said quietly, close to tears and ran out the room.

Luke and Lorelai was fuming. "How dare you!" Lorelai shouted.

"Lorelai!" Emily said.

"No mom! How dare he come in here and say infront of Rory how much of a disappointment she is. Rory is the smartest, greatest kid I could ever have. She is amazing and my whole world!"

"I'll go check on her." Luke said quietly.

Chris narrowed his eyes at this but knew he had to stay in the living room.

"Thanks hon." Lorelai said quietly.

* * *

Luke left the room and went upstairs. Rory was in the room that her grandparents had decorated for her. "Can I come in?" Luke asked softly.

Rory looked up and quickly wiped some tears away and smiled at Luke. "Yeh.."

"You ok?" Luke asked, sitting on the bed.

Rory nodded slowly. "I didn't realise they would hate me..."

"They don't Rory." Luke said softly. "Noone could hate you. You're an amazing kid."

Rory smiled at this. "Thanks but I'm just a disappointment to everyone down there..."

"Hey!" Luke said firmly. "You are not a disappointment. Your mom and dad love you so much and so do Emily and Richard. Don't ever think you're a disappointment." He said softly.

"They were so horrible to mom..." Rory said sadly.

"I know but we can be there for her. What they said was not true and we know it." Luke said.

Rory nodded. "I...I just feel like I've ruined my mom's life..." She said suddenly breaking down in tears.

Luke felt uncomfortable and awkward not really knowing what to do. Rory leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, crying. He gently put his arms round her and hugged her. "Rory, you did not ruin your mom's life. Your mom loves you so much and so do I and I know she would be devastated not to have you in her life." He said softly.

"He's right." A voice said from the doorway. It was Emily. She had heard what Luke had said to Rory and how Rory had opened up to him.

Luke looked up and was shocked to see Emily and suddenly felt uncomfortable. Rory looked up too. Emily came and sat down on the bed. "Rory, don't you ever think you're a disappointment. Me and your Grandpa love you so much. I know we've had our differences with your mom and we've not approved of some of her choices but you were never one of them." She said softly.

Luke smiled at this and looked at Rory, who smiled as well. "Thanks Grandma..." She said quietly and hugging her. "How's mom?"

"A bit shaken but she's downstairs with your Grandpa and your dad. Straub and Francine have left. Your Grandpa may have nearly hit Straub." She said with a slight smirk.

Rory was shocked but smirked as well. She got up and went downstairs.

Luke stood to go as well but was stopped by Emily. "Luke, it seems that I have misjudged you." She said quietly.

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing and turned to look at her.

"I heard what you said to Rory and how she opened up to you. I can see you care about her a lot." Emily continued.

"I do and I love your daughter as well." Luke said sincerely.

Emily nodded. "I can see that now."

Luke just nodded and left the room. He went downstairs and went to the living room. He went and sat down next to Lorelai and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You ok?" He asked softly.

"I will be." She said quietly.

Christopher watched this, annoyed, but turned his attention to his daughter. "I'm going to make a move, kiddo. I'll call you, ok?"

Rory nodded and hugged him. "Bye dad." She then turned to her mom and Luke. "Can we go too? I don't really feel like eating.."

Lorelai nodded and looked at her dad and her mom, who had just come back in, and they both nodded understanding. They said their goodbyes and left.

The drive back was a very quiet one. Rory was staring out of the window, thinking about everything that had been said. She also felt a bit embarrassed. She had broken down over Luke and she'd never even cried infront of him before.

They got home and all decided to have an early night and retired to their rooms. Lorelai wanted Luke to stay over and he agreed.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Please please please keep them coming as it really does motivate me to update! :) Or at least just let me know you're reading! :)**

Chapter 6

Emily was sat at the Gilmore Mansion thinking about what had happened the previous Friday. She had seen Luke in a new light. She still didn't really approve of him and Lorelai and would much rather have her with Christopher but she was taken by surprise at the sight of Rory breaking down infront of him. She was grateful to him that night as he comforted her granddaughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Stars Hollow, Lorelai entered the diner and sat down at the counter. She leant over and gave Luke a kiss. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey! How are you holding up?" Luke asked.

"Yeh I'm good." Lorelai smiled.

"And Rory?" Luke asked concerned.

Lorelai smiled at his concern. "She's good too. I talked to her this morning. She gets that Straub and Francine are idiots."

Luke nodded. "Good. She only needs to look at this town to see how loved she is." He said sincerely.

"I know. And thanks." Lorelai smiled.

"For what?" Luke asked.

"Rory told me what you said to her. She's pretty embarrassed about breaking down infront of you." Lorelai said smirking slightly.

Luke chuckled. "It's fine. I just told her the truth."

Lorelai smiled. "Well I better get going. Sookie's expecting me at the inn."

"Ok. See you later." Luke smiled and leaned over to kiss her again.

* * *

Rory was studying in her dorm when there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it as her flatmates were out. "Dad? Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked surprised, hugging him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Last Friday was well...you know.." Christopher said.

"Yeh..." Rory said thinking back to a few days ago. "I'm fine honest dad."

"Really? You know everything they said was absolute rubbish." He said.

"Yeh Luke told me that." Rory said.

"He did?" He said getting jealous.

"Yeh." Rory smiled.

"Oh. Well good." Christopher said trying to hold back his jealousy. He hated how this diner man had stolen not only Lorelai from him but he seems to be a big influence in his daughter's life too. "So...how is your mom?"

"She's fine.." Rory said suspiciously.

"She's happy?"

"Yeh really happy." Rory said.

"Oh. That's good." He said bitterly. "Her and Luke are good then?"

"Dad, I have to study. If you've come here to just ask about mom..." Rory said getting annoyed. This always happened.

"You know I didn't! I wanted to make sure you were ok." Christopher lied.

"Well, mom's really happy with Luke! Now I really need to study." She said.

"Ror, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Whatever, please I need to go. I'll call you." Rory said.

Christopher sighed but left. Rory went back to her room and lay on her bed. Why did her dad never come to see her juts to see her? She thought about her mom and Luke and smiled. She just hoped her dad wouldn't mess it up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelai got to the inn and went into the kitchen. "Hey Sook!"

"Oh hey hon! How are things?" Sookie asked concerned. Lorelai had told her what had happened at dinner.

"Yeh things are good." Lorelai smiled.

"And Rory? She's not upset?"

"No. Thanks to Luke, she's not." Lorelai smiled again.

Sookie smiled too. "So you and Luke are good then?"

"Yeh. Really good. I don't think I've really loved anyone before like I love Luke..." She said.

Sookie smiled at her best friend. "I'm so happy for you. Truly. You deserve happiness and I know Luke will give it to you."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Luke was just finishing at the diner when he heard the bells jingle above the door, signalling someone entering the diner. "We're just closing, sorry!" He said coming out from the back. "Oh. It's you." He said spotting who it was.

"Hi." Christopher said.

"We're closing." Luke said. He didn't want to talk to him. He didn't like the guy. He'd seen Rory so disappointed so many times because her so called dad had let her down again.

"I just want to tell you to stay away from Lorelai and Rory." He said.

Luke laughed. "What? No way!"

"I mean it. Lorelai belongs with me. Everyone knows it! Emily and Richard know it!"

"Sure they do!" Luke said, trying to stay calm.

"Just stay away from them. I'm warning you. I love Lorelai and she loves me and I'm not letting you get in the way of us being a proper family!"

"A proper family?!" Luke said incredulously. "You've had plenty of chances. So many times Rory has come in here disappointed and upset because you have let her down yet again."

Chris frowned. "Stay away from Rory. I'm her dad. You're nothing to her and she doesn't need you. I'm going to fight for Lorelai." He said angrily and then left.

Luke watched him leave, angrily. He knew him and Lorelai were strong but he couldn't help that niggling feeling that Lorelai may still have feelings for Christopher. He was her first love after all.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please please please let me know what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm on a roll so doing another chapter! :D Please keep reviewing! Thanks for the reviews so far, they make me so happy! :)**

Chapter 7

Luke went over to Lorelai's house after he closed the diner. He was feeling angry and a bit unnerved with Christopher's visit. He rang the doorbell of the house and Lorelai let him in. "Hey!" She smiled and kissed him.

"Hi." Luke said a bit subdued.

"Luke? You ok?" Lorelai frowned.

"Yeh why?"

"I don't know. You just don't seem yourself."

"You can tell from me just saying hi?" Luke said, slightly bemused.

"Well yeh...and now you've just confirmed it. What's wrong?"

Luke sighed and sat down on the sofa. "Your ex visited the diner as I was closing up."

"Ex?" Lorelai said confused. "Max?"

"No. Rory's dad." Luke said.

"Chris came to the diner?" Lorelai said shocked.

"Yep. And he warned me to stay away from you and Rory." Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai said angrily. "Urghhh...why can't he just leave me alone?!"

"Well in his words, apparently you and him belong together and everyone knows it, including your parents and he made it clear that he was Rory's dad and that I meant nothing to her." Luke said slightly upset.

Lorelai gasped. "I can't believe it. You know he's talking rubbish right?"

Luke was silent.

"Oh my god, you believed him?" Lorelai said shocked but also upset and angry that Christopher could make Luke feel so insecure.

"Well...he was your first..."

"Luke." Lorelai said softly. "Yes, Chris was my first love and he gave me Rory so I can't regret that but he's in the past. I love _you_, Luke. You. I don't have _any feelings _for Chris at all." She said sincerely.

Luke looked at Lorelai and could tell she was being genuine and sincere. He sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"No you have nothing to be sorry about." Lorelai said softly. "I can't believe he tried to split us up. I thought he'd want me to be happy...oh my god!" She said realising something.

"What?"

"Rory called me today. She said Chris visited her at Yale. He said it was to make sure she was ok but then he started asking about me..." Lorelai said, getting angry.

"What?" Luke said angry that he would use his own daughter to get information.

"Yeh Rory told me she realised what was going on and said I was very happy and then said she needed to study. But I think it upset her...Oh god..." Lorelai said putting her head in her hands.

"We shouldn't tell her about this then." Luke said.

Lorelai looked up at him. "What?"

"It will only upset her. Well unless she wants you guys to be together..." He said feeling a bit insecure again and not wanting to assume Rory was happy with his relationship with her mom.

"Luke, Rory's told me several times that she's very happy for us. You mean a lot to her." Lorelai reassured him. "But you're right. This would upset her and I don't want that." Lorelai said.

Luke nodded and sighed. "So what's the movie?"

"Luke? You ok?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

Luke smiled and put his arm round her. "I am now, yeh."

Lorelai smiled and cuddled up to him. "It's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!" She beamed.

"Oh geez..." Luke groaned.

Lorelai grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Christopher was at the Gilmore Mansion.

"Well?" Emily asked.

"I went to see him." Chris replied.

"And?"

"And I told him to stay out of their lives. I could see he was unnerved." He smiled.

Emily felt a bit bad interfering but she knew how amazing it would be if Chris was with Lorelai. She could hardly show Luke off at social events. She knew Luke cared about the girls but she didn't know why they couldn't just be friends.

Richard came in then and frowned. "What's going on?" He asked.

Emily looked very guilty.

"Emily?" He frowned.

"Hey Richard." Chris smiled. "I've just come back from seeing that diner man."

"Oh?" Richard continued frowning, looking at his wife.

"Yes I know you two don't approve of his relationship with the girls so I was fixing it."

"I approve of them." Richard said.

"What?" Chris said shocked.

"I approve of them." Richard said firmly. "Luke makes Lorelai very happy and it is obvious how much they're in love. And I will tell you this only once. I hope to god that you haven't caused problems between them because if you have, you will have me to answer to." He said and then left he room.

Emily was silent, starting to doubt what she had done. Chris was taken aback as well. Why on earth was Richard in favour of this relationship? This diner man was butting into his life and he didn't like it. He left.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai were just finishing their film when they heard the front door open.

"Mom?"

"Rory! What are you doing home? It's a wednesday." Lorelai said confused.

"I just fancied coming home. I don't have a class til late tomorrow." Rory said. The truth was, she wanted to make sure that her dad hadn't tried anything. She smiled when she saw Luke there. "Hey Luke!"

"Hey Rory!" He smiled at her.

Suddenly the phone rang but they let it go to the answer machine. "_Hey Lore, it's me. I just wondered if you fancied meeting up? I really miss you. I've changed and I really want to be with you. I know we belong together. That's what I told that diner man. I hope he got the message. So ring me back and we can do something. Bye!" _Christopher's voice said.

Rory's eyes widened, Lorelai drew a breath and Luke tensed. Lorelai went over angrily and deleted the message.

Rory looked at Luke. "Did dad speak to you?" She asked.

Luke sighed. "I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to get upset. But yes. He came as I was closing today." He said.

"What did he say?" Rory asked, worried.

Luke looked at Lorelai, unsure what to say. Lorelai just shrugged at him, signalling that he could tell her what he wanted.

He sighed. "He said him and his mom belonged together..."

Rory started getting angry.

"And he said he would always be your dad and that I meant nothing to you. He told me to stay away from both of you."

Rory's eyes widened again. "I hate him..." She said bitterly.

"You don't mean that..." Luke said.

"I do! I hate him! You have been more like a dad to me than he ever will be! I hate that he's trying to ruin this!" Rory said and went to her room and shut the door.

Luke sighed. "I didn't want to upset her." He said sadly but also touched by what she had said to him and was glad to know that he meant something to her because she meant the world to him.

"It's not your fault. She deserved to know." Lorelai reassured him.

Luke sighed again and Lorelai sat back down next to him. "He means nothing to me. I love you and you only." She said softly and kissed his cheek.

Luke smiled and nodded.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Just to say I am totally pro Luke/Lorelai but I also know relationships are never simple so there will be obstacles. But please keep with it because this is ultimately a Luke/Lorelai fanfiction, I promise! :) Let me know what you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming! :)**

Chapter 8

It was Friday night and Lorelai and Rory were standing outside the Gilmore Mansion. Luke was closing up late so couldn't come. They rang the doorbell and Emily answered.

"Oh. Hi mom!" Lorelai said confused that she was answering the door.

"Where's Luke?" Emily asked.

"Um...he couldn't come mom. He's working at the diner.." Lorelai said still confused.

"But you're still together?" She asked leading them into the living room.

"Yeh, why wouldn't we be?" Lorelai said glancing at Rory who was looking equally confused at her grandmother's behaviour.

"Oh no reason." She said.

"Ok..."

Richard then walked in. "Lorelai! Rory! How are you both?"

"Hey Grandpa!" Rory smiled and hugged him. "We're good."

"Luke not here?" Richard asked.

"God, what's your obsession with Luke?" Lorelai asked looking at her parents weirdly.

"Nothing. I was just wondering."

"He was working late dad." Lorelai said.

Richard nodded and got them your drinks. He then sat down and there was silence. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Christopher appeared.

"Lore!" Christopher said. "Did you not get my message?"

Rory saw her mom tense and reached over and squeezed her hand.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Yes I got it."

"Well why didn't you ring me back?" He asked confused.

"I'm with Luke. Don't act stupid, Chris. He told me what happened." Lorelai snapped.

"But we belong together!" He said. "Me, you and Rory! We're a family, right Rory?"

Rory just glared at her dad. "No we're not. You had your chance and you blew it!" She said quietly.

"Rory!" Christopher said shocked.

"No dad! I was willing to forgive you for the past. I wanted to give you a chance and I thought we were doing well but I'm just so stupid! You don't care about me at all. You only care about mom and how she is and who she's with! I'm sick of it!" Rory said angrily.

"Ok hon, calm down." Lorelai said softly, her turn to give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Rory, you can't be happy with the situation?" Christopher said shocked at his daughter's attitude.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rory challenged her dad.

"That diner man is not right for your mom! He's not the appropriate person to be in your life!"

Rory snorted. "Then you really don't know much about me, do you? I really really like Luke. I'm so glad him and mom are dating. Frankly it's been a long time going!" She snapped.

"Rory, he's not the right role model! Even your Grandma thinks so!" Christopher said desperately.

"What?" Rory and Lorelai said in unison.

"Mom?" Lorelai said getting angry.

"Your mom sent me to Luke. She wants us to be together!" Christopher said triumphantly.

"I can't believe this." Lorelai muttered.

Richard stood up making his presence known for the first time. "Christopher, leave my house." He said firmly.

"But..."

"Now!" Richard said.

Christopher sighed and left dejected.

Lorelai looked at her dad. "Did you know?"

"Yes but only after it happened." Richard said truthfully. "I was appalled by their behaviour."

"Sure you were." She muttered.

"Lorelai, I like Luke. I can see how much he cares about you and how much you care about him. All that matters to me is your happiness." He said sincerely.

Rory had been silent the whole time, just staring at her grandmother. "Is it true? Did you send dad?"

"Rory, you have to understand..." Emily said looking very guilty.

Rory shook her head. "You never want mom to be happy! Why can't you just leave her alone?!"

"Rory!" Emily said, hurt that Rory would speak to her like that.

"I want to go." Rory said quietly, looking at her mom.

"Rory please, we have a contract..." Emily said.

"I don't care about the stupid contract. Stop paying for Chilton if you want! I can't believe you did this!" Rory said. She looked at her Grandpa. "I'm sorry Grandpa, but I have to go." She said and then left and waited at the car for her mom.

"Well I think that's my cue. Don't expect me anywhere near here anymore." Lorelai said angrily. She saw the hurt in her dad's eyes. "Dad, you can ring me anytime, but I can't come here. Not anymore."

Richard nodded and watched his daughter leave.

* * *

It was a quiet car journey back. Lorelai looked over at her daughter. "You ok hon?"

Rory gave her a small smile. "I just can't believe they would do that..."

Lorelai sighed. "Well that's my mum for you. I'm not surprised. I thought it was too good to be true that she had started to sort of get along with Luke."

"I'm sorry." Rory said.

"For what?"

"I don't know. Everything. You told me what Grandma was like but I didn't believe you."

Lorelai sighed. "Hon, whatever your Grandma has done, she loves you so much. So does your dad."

Rory snorted. "I just need a break from them."

They drove back to their house and saw the familiar green truck parked outside. They smiled slightly and went inside.

"Luke?"

"Hey!" Luke smiled appearing. "How was dinner?"

"Rubbish." Rory said miserably.

"What? What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Oh nothing out of the unusual. Just my mom deciding to try and ruin my life." Lorelai said bitterly.

"She sent dad." Rory explained.

"Oh." Luke said. He was hurt as he thought he had made some progress with Emily.

"And dad turned up..." Rory said, upset. "I told him to get lost..."

Lorelai looked at her daughter and hugged her. "I hate that he does this to you."

"I shouldn't be surprised. He never cared about me." Rory said.

Luke clenched his fists. How could Christopher make his own daughter feel like this?

"I don't care anymore. I'm just going to go to bed. Night." Rory said and walked to her room.

"Night hon." Lorelai sighed.

"Night." Luke said. He looked at Lorelai closely. "Are you ok?" He asked softly.

Lorelai shook her head and then the tears that she had been holding in started to fall. She leant against Luke and cried against his shoulder. Luke just held her and comforted her.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Also if you have any suggestions about any storylines, let me know! Any comments are appreciated! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the recent reviews! I really do appreciate them! I was losing faith in this as I felt noone was reading it! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 9

Lorelai and Rory entered the diner on the Saturday morning. "Oh burger boy!" Lorelai called. "We need coffee!"

"And pancakes!" Rory joined in.

"And muffins!" Lorelai grinned.

Luke appeared from the back. "Grab a table and I'll bring them to you."

"Anywhere?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep!"

Lorelai went up to an occupied table. "Hey, could you move?"

Rory smirked as Luke came up to them. "Any empty table!" He growled.

"Ohhhhh! Well why didn't you say that?" Lorelai joked.

Luke rolled his eyes and gave them their coffee. "So Rory, you here for the whole weekend?" He asked.

"Yep!" Rory smiled. Luke smiled and went to get their food.

Lorelai looked at Rory. "Are you ok kid?"

"I should be asking you that." Rory said.

"I can handle my mom. I've had to in the past."

Rory sighed. "I'm fine. So long as you and Luke are good?"

"We're good." Lorelai smiled watching Luke work.

Rory smiled. "Good. Mega movie marathon this evening. You still up for it?"

"Of course!" Lorelai grinned. "It's going to be legendary!"

"What is?" Luke asked placing their food infront of them.

"Our movie marathon tonight!" Lorelai grinned up to him.

"Oh when you have lots of junk food?"

"That's it!"

"Brilliant!" Luke said sarcastically.

"You should join us!" Rory suddenly said.

"Really?" Luke said, a bit taken aback.

"Yeh! You're dating mom now. You have to get used to our crazy ways sometime!" Rory grinned.

"Oh I got used to those ages ago!" Luke smirked. "You really don't need to invite me though." He said sincerely.

"I know. But you should come. It'll be fun, right mom?" Rory smiled at her mom.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter and then looked at Luke. "Yes we'd love you to come." She smiled. "And if you're lucky , I might buy you some carrots!" She joked.

"Dirty!" Rory smirked.

"Ah geez!" Luke growled. "Ok I'll come. 7?"

"7." Lorelai smiled and watched Luke walk away.

* * *

At 7 that evening, Rory and Lorelai were preparing their snacks for the evening when the doorbell rang. Rory went to answer it. "Hey Luke!" She smiled letting him in.

"Hey Rory! I brought food incase you needed any." Luke said holding up bags from Luke's.

"Aww you're an angel!" Lorelai joked coming into the hallway and giving Luke a kiss.

"Our saviour!" Rory joked, playing along.

"Maybe we can buy him wings?" Lorelai grinned.

"Or a tiara?" Rory joked.

"Ah geez! Should I set them on the table?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yes please!" Lorelai grinned and went to bring all the junk food in.

"What is all that?" Luke said.

"Our snacks!"

"You're going to kill yourself with that rubbish!" Luke growled.

"Yeh but we love it." She grinned.

They started the movie, Lorelai cuddling in to Luke and Rory sat on the floor infront of her mom. Rory's cellphone suddenly went off. She looked at the caller id and rejected it.

"You can answer it if you want hon." Lorelai said.

"No it wasn't anyone important." Rory said focussing back on the movie.

Lorelai had an inkling who it might have been but said nothing.

For once, they had a really nice day. It was like they were a proper family, Lorelai and Rory winding Luke up and Luke getting annoyed but being secretly amused by their behaviour.

Rory excused herself and went to bed. She turned on her phone that she had turned off after the call. She sighed. 10 missed calls and 3 messages. 7 missed calls from her dad and 3 from her Grandma. She opened the messages, all from her dad.

**_Please give me a ring. I think we need to talk. I love you kiddo. X_**

**_Rory, please. I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday. I didn't mean to. X_**

**_Just give me a chance. Me, you and your mom would be so good together. X_**

Rory frowned and deleted them. Her dad didn't know what he was talking about. She'd given him so many chances. She just couldn't forgive this. She heard laughing coming from the living room and smiled. She was happy her mom was happy.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! Sorry this is a bit shorter! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! :)**

Chapter 10

Rory was up early on Sunday. She wanted to do something before she went back to Yale that day. She knew her Grandma had been ringing her mom constantly to try and get her to talk to her. Rory had been working on a pro/con list for why Luke was an acceptable partner for her mom. She wanted to prove what a good guy Luke is. She had finished it last night and was going to give her Grandma a visit before going back to Yale. She got up and went to the kitchen.

"Mmmm I smell food and coffee!" Rory smiled going to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Luke cooking pancakes. "Morning Luke!"

"Morning Rory. Coffee's on the table and these should be done soon." Luke smiled at her.

"Thanks!" Rory grinned and poured herself some coffee. "I'm guessing mom's still asleep?"

"Yep couldn't budge her!" Luke replied.

Rory smirked. "Typical!"

"So when are you heading back to Yale?" Luke asked.

"In the afternoon, I think. I have some things to do first." Rory said.

Luke nodded. "Well if you need anymore stuff driven over, I can take you in the truck."

"Thanks Luke, but what about the diner?"

"Ah I'll just get Caesar to cover for me."

"Ok, thanks." Rory smiled. "But isn't Sunday your busiest day? Surely Caesar can't cope on his own?"

"It's fine. I can always close for a couple of hours. It's no big deal." Luke said.

Rory smiled, knowing it was a big deal but was grateful to him. "Ok thanks!" She said sincerely.

"Need. Coffee." Lorelai mumbled coming into the kitchen.

Rory laughed. "Morning sleepyhead! Luke said you wouldn't wake up this morning. Did you stay up too late?" She smirked, knowing that they stayed up long after she went to bed.

"None of your business!" Lorelai smirked.

Rory laughed and Luke rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I better go! I'll come back to say bye before I go!" Rory said giving her mom and kiss on the cheek. "I'll let you know if I need your help Luke." Rory said to him. She then left.

* * *

Rory stood infront of the Gilmore Mansion door, holding a piece of paper. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Richard answered the door. "Rory?" He said confused.

"Hi Grandpa." She smiled and hugged him. She had no problem with him. "Is Grandma in? I need to talk to her."

"Um yes, she's in the living room but she has some visitors from the DAR."

"It won't take long." Rory said determined and went to the living room. She saw her grandmother sat with a couple of other women. "Grandma, I need to talk to you."

"Rory!" Emily said surprised. "Can it wait?"

"No. I've written a pro/con list to why Luke is an acceptable partner for mom and I need you to listen to it." Rory said determined.

Emily sighed. "I'm busy at the moment. This will have to wait Rory, sorry."

"No! I'm not waiting! You will listen to it now or I will never step foot in this house again! I mean it. Don't threaten me with the Chilton money!" Rory said coldly.

Emily was silent so Rory took this as her cue to continue.

"I'm warning you, there are lots of pros! Luke kept the diner open late so that I could do my homework while waiting for mom to finish work, he rarely let us pay for food when I was younger as he knew mom was short of money and he made up excuses like he was throwing away the food so that mom would accept free food, he came to my caterpillar funeral, he never forgets my birthdays..." Rory started.

"Rory, this is all very fascinating but..." Emily interrupted. She was getting embarrassed infront of the other women.

"I'm not finished! He came to my high school graduation and he helped me move into Yale. Also today, he offered to close his diner on his busiest day to take me to Yale incase I had a lot of stuff to take back with me. There are hundreds more things he's done for mom and me even though he didn't need to. He's a good guy and I'm lucky to know him." Rory finished.

"And the cons?" Emily said stiffly.

"Get the hint Grandma! There aren't any!" Rory said.

"Rory, I never said I didn't like Luke. I know he cares about you and your mom..." Emily started.

"Well act like it then! Just because he doesn't fit into your ideal man doesn't mean you can interfere in mom's life. She loves Luke and Luke loves her! I promise you if you can't accept this, I want nothing more to do with you!" Rory snapped and then left.

* * *

Outside the house, she took a massive deep breath. She'd got through it. She got into her car and drove back to Stars Hollow. She stopped the car outside the diner. She looked in and saw her mom sat at the counter obviously annoying Luke. She smirked and got out. She went in.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey kid!" Lorelai smiled at her.

"Good, you're here! Get her out!" Luke said.

Rory laughed. "Oh dear. What have you done now?"

"Nothing!" She pouted.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"He's refusing to give me anymore coffee!" Lorelai said.

Rory smirked. "Aw Luke, you know my mom can't function without the right amount of coffee!"

"Not you as well!" Luke growled and walked away.

Lorelai grinned at Rory. "So you going soon?"

"Yeh, Paris wants a study partner so I promised I'd be back mid afternoonish." Rory sighed.

"Aw ok! So when do you think you'll next be back? Since I won't see you on Fridays anymore, I still want to see you." Lorelai said.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to check my diary and get back to you." Rory said.

Lorelai nodded. "So any boys on the scene?" She asked her eyes twinkling.

"Moooommm..."

"Come on! There must be someone!" Lorelai said. Rory blushed. "Oh my god, there so is!" She grinned.

"Mom, leave it. There aren't ok?!" Rory said.

"Sureee!" Lorelai joked. She decided to get her coffee herself and walked round the counter to get it.

"Hey!" Luke growled reappearing.

"I need coffee!" She whined.

"Get out! You're being impossible today!" Luke exclaimed.

Rory watched with amusement as Luke pushed her back round and towards the door.

"Fine!" Lorelai pouted. "You'll pay later though!"

"I'll risk it." Luke smirked.

"I better go to actually. I'll come with you. I don't have much stuff Luke so I don't think I'll need the truck but thanks for offering!" Rory smiled. "I'll see you soon." She smiled and surprised Luke with a hug which he happily returned.

"See ya Rory." Luke smiled.

Lorelai said goodbye to Rory and then went off to the inn.

* * *

Rory got back to Yale and found Marty waiting outside her dorm. "Hey Marty!" She smiled.

"Hey Rory! I wasn't sure when you'd be getting back."

"So you were just waiting outside?" Rory said amused. "Why didn't you just knock?"

"Paris threw things at me last time." Marty defended himself. "I didn't want a repeat!"

Rory laughed. "So want to come inside now that I'm here?"

"Sure!" Marty said.

Rory let herself in and held the door open for Marty. "I have to study with Paris in about an hour but do you want to hang out til then?" She asked.

"Yeh sure! What do you want to do?" Marty smiled.

"We could just hang here and watch some tv?"

"Sounds good."

Rory smiled and dumped her bags in her room and then went out to the common room with Marty.

"So how was your time at home?" Marty asked.

"Don't ask." Rory sighed. "Family problems."

"Oh sorry. Fight with your mom?" Marty asked though he found it hard to believe knowing that they were really close.

"No. My Grandma and my dad don't approve of Luke and made it known." Rory said.

"Ah..." Marty said. "That sucks..."

"Yeh.." Rory said.

"Are you ok?" Marty asked concerned.

"Yeh, it's just I wish they could see what a good guy Luke is."

"Luke is the guy who owns the diner right and went to your caterpillar funeral?" Marty said remembering the stories Rory had told him.

"Yeh."

"For what it's worth, Luke does sound like a great guy. If your grandmother and dad can't see that, it's their problem." Marty said.

Rory smiled. "Yeh. I sort of had a rant at my Grandma before I came back today."

"Really?" Marty smirked intrigued.

Rory laughed and told him about it, Marty listening and laughing along.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for all the reviews recently! I really appreciate them and they're really spurring me on! :) Keep them coming! :)**

Chapter 11

Emily was sat in the living room, still reeling from her granddaughter's outburst yesterday. She had seen so much of her daughter in Rory and she didn't like it. Richard came in a saw her. "Emily? Are you ok?"

"She totally embarrassed me." Emily said.

"Ah. Rory." Richard said understanding.

"Is that all you're going to say? How could Lorelai let her daughter behave like that? It was totally rude." Emily exclaimed.

"Maybe Lorelai didn't know?" Richard suggested.

Emily looked at him, frowning. "That's stupid. Of course she knew. She probably sent her."

"Emily, I know our daughter and she always fights her own battles. She wouldn't have sent Rory." He said.

"Then why on earth did Rory act like that? I thought she'd want her mom and dad to be together."

"Maybe because Rory likes Luke... Didn't you listen to her list? It seems like Luke has been a big part of her life." Richard said cautiously.

"Nonsense!" Emily blew him off.

"Emily..."

"It's all his fault! I can't believe I started to like him! He is turning them against us!"

"Emily..."

"It's not right! That man is not right for them."

"Emily!" Richard said louder and firmer.

"Richard!" Emily said affronted.

"Just think very carefully about what you decide to do because you could lose your daughter and granddaughter for good!" Richard wanred and went to his study.

* * *

Rory was having a film marathon with Marty. Their classes had been cancelled that day and Rory had suggested a film day. She enjoyed hanging out with Marty and they had a laugh together.

"So what are we watching?" Marty asked.

"Charlie and Chocolate Factory, The Sound of Music and Casablanca!" Rory grinned.

"Oh joy!" Marty said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Rory said playfully punching him on the arm.

Marty smirked.

Rory's cellphone rang then. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey daughter of mine!" Lorelai said happily.

"Hey mom!" Rory smiled at hearing her voice.

"How's it going?" Lorelai asked.

"Good thanks! My lessons were cancelled today." Rory said.

"Lucky you!"

"Yeh I'm having a film day with Marty!" Rory said.

"Oooooh naked guy!" Lorelai joked.

"Yep!"

"Niiiicee!" She hinted.

"Ok have to go now! Bye mom!" Rory smiled knowing what her mom was getting out.

"Your mom by any chance?" Marty smiled.

"Yep the one and only!" Rory laughed. "Hey you should come to Stars Hollow sometime! You could meet her and Luke. You should come to the diner. Best food ever!" She smiled.

"Sure! I'd love that." Marty smiled.

* * *

Back at the diner it was quite empty. Luke heard the bells jingle above the door and came out. "Oh. Hi." He said coldly.

"Hello Luke." Emily said with a tight smile. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy." Luke said. "I do _own _a diner." He said.

"It won't take long and it's not like you have customers to serve at the moment." She said looking round.

"Fine. 1 minute." Luke said gesturing for her to follow him upstairs to his apartment.

"You live here?" Emily said with distain.

"Yes. But I stay with Lorelai a lot." Luke said. "What did you want to say? I need to get back down."

"Well I will get to the point. Rory came to me yesterday and ranted at me infront of some visitors." Emily said.

Luke was shocked but didn't say anything.

"She acted appallingly and she did it because you was defending you. God knows why!"

"Can you get to the point?" Luke said impatiently.

"I don't want you around them. You're obviously a bad example. Rory has never acted that badly before." Emily said.

Luke stayed silent, getting impatient.

Emily took out her cheque book. "How much will it take for you to stay away from them?"

He laughed incredulously. "Seriously! You're offering me money?"

"Yes. Now how much?"

"Get out." Luke said angrily.

"Not until I sort this out."

"I said GET OUT!" Luke said angrily.

Emily was taken aback by his anger and left.

Luke sat down and put his head in his hands.

* * *

He stormed round to the inn.

"Luke hey!" Lorelai smiled seeing him.

"Your mother thinks I'm so disgusting that she offered me money to stay away from you!" Luke said loudly.

"What?" Lorelai said leading him into a back room.

"I don't know how much more of this I can cope with. Your mom hates me!" Luke said angrily.

"Luke please!" Lorelai said desperately.

"I thought I could deal with it but I don't know anymore!" Luke said. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how much I can cope with."

"Luke please. This is what she wants..." Lorelai said holding her tears in.

"I'm sorry. It's too much." Luke said and before she could say anything she left.

"No..." Lorelai said quietly to herself.

**I know this is a twist but I assure you, I am totally pro Luke/Lorelai so please keep with me! Let me know what you think! :) I know this is a bit shorter but there will be more soon, promise! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! :)**

Chapter 12

"Rory?" A tearful Lorelai said into the phone. She had gone home.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Rory asked concerned.

"She's done it. She's pushed him away." Lorelai said.

"What? Who's done what?"

"My mom. She's pushed Luke too far. He's gone. I..I..." Lorelai started to cry.

"I'm coming mom." Rory said and hung up. She looked across to Marty. "Marty I'm really sorry but my mom needs me." She said apologetically.

"It's fine. You go." Marty said.

"Thanks." Rory said and ran off to drive home.

She got to the house and ran in. "Mom?" She called. She found her curled up on the sofa, crying. "Oh mom..." Rory said and sat next to her and hugged her.

Lorelai sniffed and sat up straight. "You didn't have to come...I don't want you missing classes."

"I'm not. Got a day off." Rory said.

"Oh yeh..." Lorelai sniffed.

"Mom...what happened?" Rory asked softly.

"My mother did something so bad and she's pushed Luke away. He came to the inn after and was ranting saying how he thought he could deal with it but he can't. He said it was too much. And then he left..." Lorelai said upset.

"Oh mom..." Rory said hugging her. "What did Grandma do?"

"It doesn't matter." Lorelai said not wanting Rory to know the details.

"Mom, I'm not a kid. I want to know..." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "Oh kid, it was bad. No wonder Luke was so angry..."

Rory was silent waiting for her to continue.

"She...she tried to pay him off..."

"What?"

"She tried to pay him off to stay away from us.." Lorelai said sadly.

"Wow..." Rory said. "But are you sure Luke wants to end it? Maybe he just needs time..."

"He was angry kid. I'd never seen him like this before..."

"I'm so sorry mom." Rory said, upset too. She liked having Luke around. "How about I go and grab some junk food and you pick a movie? I don't need to go back until tomorrow morning."

Lorelai smiled for the first time. "That sounds good. Thanks hon. I love you so much. You know that right?"

Rory smiled back. "Love you too mom. I'll be right back."

* * *

Rory left to buy the food. On her way back she hesitated outside the diner. She took a deep breath and went in. Luke was just coming out of the kitchen as she came in. "Rory..." He said surprised.

"Mom called..." Rory said uncomfortably. She didn't really know how to act.

"Oh." Luke said understanding.

Rory went and sat down at the counter. She didn't know what to do. Luke poured her some coffee. "I'm sorry." She said finally.

Luke looked up at her and sighed. "I'm sorry too. It's just too much." He said reluctantly.

"But she loves you and you love her." Rory said.

"Rory..."

"Please Luke. She's devastated. My Grandma's an idiot. We need you. Both of us." Rory said sadly looking down at her coffee.

Luke sighed. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I love your mom and you so much but I just don't know how much more I can deal with."

Rory nodded sadly. "Well I guess I better go. Mom's waiting..." She said getting up and went towards the door.

"Rory.." Luke said.

Rory looked back.

"Just give me some time ok? But don't ever doubt that I don't care about you. I care about you two so much." He said sincerely.

Rory gave him a small smile. "I really liked having you around, Luke. Just please don't let my Grandma win. This is what she wanted. Don't let her win." Rory said and then left.

Luke sighed and watched her walk across the stairs.

* * *

Rory let herself back into the house. She found her mom sat on the sofa looking a bit better. "I got food." Rory smiled at her.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "And I chose a movie."

"Great!" Rory smiled and settled down next to her, putting the food on the table. Rory's phone vibrated. She had a look at it. It was a text from Marty.

**_Hey Rory! Hope everything's ok with your mom. Let me know if you need anything._**

Rory smiled at the text which didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai. She didn't say anything though. Today of all days, she knew it was better not to push anyone. They both sat through a few movies and Lorelai was feeling a bit better. She was still really upset but she appreciated having Rory there.

The phone rang when they'd finished and Lorelai answered it, hoping it would be Luke.

"Lorelai, it's your mother." Emily said.

Lorelai tensed. "I have nothing to say to you." She snapped.

"Lorelai!"

"Are you happy now?! You've won! You've pushed Luke away! I will never forgive you for this. Ever!" Lorelai said and slammed down the phone.

"That was Grandma?" Rory asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeh.."

"Well Friday night will be fun..." Rory said.

"You're still going?" Lorelai asked slightly shocked.

"I have to. I made a promise and I can't break that. But I'm going for Grandpa. I can't forgive Grandma for this..." Rory said.

Lorelai nodded. "You're a good kid." She said and hugged her. "And I'm sure dad will be very happy to see you." She said trying to make it positive.

Rory nodded. "I don't know how I'm going to face her though. I liked having Luke around." She said sadly.

"Me too, kid. Me too." Lorelai said sadly.

Meanwhile, Luke was sat in his apartment conflicted. He loved Lorelai so much. So much more than he's ever loved anyone before but Emily would always be there. He just didn't know how much of her meddling and constant hatred of him he could cope with. He felt humiliated every time he was in her presence. He felt his eyes go moist when he thought about Lorelai and Rory though. He could see the pain in Rory's eyes when she visited him. He hated himself for hurting them. He just didn't know what to do.

At the Crap Shack, Rory was cuddled up to her mom in her mom's bed, her arms around her. She hoped that Luke would come back.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep letting me know what you think! :)**

Chapter 13

Friday soon came and Rory was dreading dinner with the grandparents. Her mom and Luke were still not back together. Her mom hadn't even gone to the diner. Everyone was miserable. The town had found out about the break-up which made it worse. According to Lane, Luke was throwing people out of the diner and yelling at customers and his burgers were awful.

Rory pulled up in the driveway of her grandparents. She pulled out her phone and rang home.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom! How are you doing?" Rory asked concerned.

Lorelai smiled at the genuine concern in her daughter's voice. "Yeh I'm doing ok kid. How about you?"

"Yeh I'm ok. I'm outside their house. I don't want to go in." Rory said.

"Oh hon. I know I'm done with mom but it shouldn't stop you having a relationship with your Grandma." Lorelai said. As much as it pained her to say it, she knew she had to.

"Mom, she hurt me too. Luke's not around and it hurts me too."

"I know but just don't do anything rash on my account."

"I won't but I'm still mad. Solidarity sister!" Rory said.

"Ya ya!" Lorelai exclaimed, making Rory smirk. "At least your Grandpa will be there."

"Yeh that's what actually made me come. Knowing he was here. Anyway I better go. Knowing Grandma, she will probably be looking out of the window any minute."

"Ok bye hon!"

"Bye mom!"

* * *

Rory took a deep breath and got out of the door. She rang the doorbell and the maid let her in. She gave her coat to her and then went to the living room.

"Rory! How are you?" Emily smiled, greeting her granddaughter, acting like nothing had happened.

"Hello Grandma." Rory said shortly.

Richard then walked in. "Rory! Is your mother not coming?"

"Hey Grandpa!" Rory said hugging him. She then glanced at her Grandma. Had she not told him? "Um no, she's not coming."

"Yes Richard, she rang and said she couldn't make it." Emily said.

Rory snorted.

"So how's Yale?" Emily asked.

"Yale's fine." Rory said.

Emily noticed her granddaughter's shortness with her and didn't like it. "It must be more than fine. What did you get up to this week?"

"I actually came back and visited mom during the week." Rory said pointedly.

"Oh how come? She's not ill is she?" Richard asked.

"No." Rory said. "Her and Luke broke up and she was in a bad way." She said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Richard said sincerely.

Rory gave him a small smile. "I'm hoping they will make things right."

"So you skipped classes to look after your mom?" Emily asked.

"No. I came when I didn't have classes." Rory said.

"So Luke and your mom have broken up then?" Emily asked trying to hide her delight.

"Yes and you know they have." Rory said coldly.

Before she could react, the maid came in to say dinner was ready so they went to the dining room and sat down.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Emily said.

"Yeh right." Rory muttered.

"What did you say? You know muttering is very rude, young lady. Your mom should have taught you that." Emily said, getting annoyed by her behaviour.

"Don't bring up mom." Rory said getting angry.

"Am I missing something here?" Richard asked looking between his wife and granddaughter.

Neither of them said anything.

"Emily?" He prompted.

"No you're not. Lorelai did call me to say her and Luke have broken up and that she wasn't coming but that was it. I'm sorry if I upset you, Rory. I don't know what I've done but you acting like this is not acceptable."

Rory quietly seethed. She'd promised her mom she wouldn't do anything rash.

"I see. Rory I think you should apologise. I think there's just been a misunderstanding." Richard said.

"I'm not apologising to her!" Rory exclaimed.

"Rory!" Emily exclaimed. "I don't know what I've done to upset you but we have a contract. We pay for Yale and you come to dinner and be civil and polite."

"Yes we have a contract and I will continue to come because I don't break promises but there was nothing in the contract to say I have to be civil. Your memory can't be that short, Grandma! You think I'd just be happy that you broke up mom and Luke?" Rory exclaimed angrily.

Richard frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Grandma tried to pay off Luke to stay away from us!" Rory blurted out. She saw her Grandma's shocked face. "Yes Grandma, I know. Luke told mom and said he couldn't deal with anymore of your meddling. It was too much. They're both miserable and it's all your fault!"

"Rory.." Emily said quieter.

"I don't want to hear it. Didn't you ever consider our feelings?" Rory ranted. "Luke has been a huge part of our lives. He's cared for us practically for 10 years and now we've lost him. I've lost the only father figure I've ever really known. So I'm sorry if I'm not being all nicey nice to you but I'm angry and upset and you caused it." Rory finshed. She took a deep breath and sat back down. She looked at her grandfather. "Sorry Grandpa." She said quietly.

Richard just nodded.

"I'm sorry Rory..." Emily said. "I didn't know..."

"I told you! When I cam round with that list, I told you!" Rory said. "Why do you have to ruin everything? Mom was the happiest I've ever seen her. Now she hardly leaves the house!"

"Rory, if you would like to leave early, I think that would be acceptable this once." Richard spoke up. "There are lots of emotions in this room and I think we need to calm down."

Rory nodded. She kissed her grandfather and then left.

* * *

She got into her car and rested her head against the steering wheel. Some tears fell down her face. As much as she hated what her Grandma had done, she hated fighting with her too. But she had gone too far this time and she wouldn't be surprised if her mom never forgave her. She started her engine and drove back to Stars Hollow. She drove past the diner and saw Luke behind the counter counting receipts. She pulled over and knocked on the door.

He looked up and saw it was Rory. He went over to the door and unlocked it. "Hi Rory." He said.

"Hey Luke." Rory said quietly.

Luke then noticed her tear-stained face. "Are you ok?"

"Not really. Just had dinner with the grandparents..." Rory said quietly.

"Ah." Luke said understanding. "Coffee?"

Rory smiled and nodded. "Please."

Luke poured her coffee. "So the dinner wasn't good?"

Rory shook her head. "Mom didn't go obviously so I had to go alone. Grandpa was fine but Grandma..." She stopped trying to hold back some tears. "Grandma just acted like nothing was wrong. I had this blazing row with her and then left. I feel awful. She deserved it but I hate fighting with her." She said sadly.

Luke felt a bit uncomfortable. "I'm sure you'll sort it out."

Rory shook her head. "Not this time. And I still have to go every Friday because of this contract! I can't face her at the moment but I made a promise and I..."

"Never break promises." Luke finished for her.

Rory smiled and nodded. "Yeh...I just wish they weren't paying for Yale. Then I wouldn't have any obligation to go. But we need their money." Rory sighed.

Luke shuffled his feet. "Well if you want someone else to um pay for Yale..." He started.

Rory looked up. Was he really suggesting what she thought?

"I could help out?" Luke suggested, nervously.

"What?" Rory said shocked.

"I mean if it means you don't get upset every Friday..."

"I can't let you do that Luke. It's not fair on you." Rory shook her head.

"I don't mind. Honest. I just want to help out." Luke said.

Rory was touched. "Thanks but it would feel wrong. I mean you and mom..."

"I talked to her today." Luke said suddenly.

"What?"

"While you were at your grandparents, I went round." Luke smiled.

"And?" Rory said hopeful.

"And we talked. I think we're going to be ok." Luke smiled.

Rory squealed and leapt off the chair. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran round the counter and hugged him. He returned the hug, somewhat bemused. Rory pulled away suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Sorry..."

"No it's fine." Luke smiled.

"So you and mom have made up?"

"Yeh. We realised we couldn't cope without each other." He chuckled.

Rory laughed. "Yeh according to Lane, you have been the best person to be around." She smirked.

He chuckled. "Yeh I guess that's true."

"Well I'm going home now. Want to come?" Rory asked.

"Sure." Luke said.

* * *

They both arrived at the Crap Shack. Rory opened the front door. "Mom you here?" She called.

"Geez, does anyone lock that door?" He muttered.

"In here!" Lorelai said appearing from the living room. "Hey kid! Oh I'm guessing you found out then?" She smiled seeing Luke.

"Yeh. I'm so happy mom!" Rory said hugging her.

"Me too kid. So how was dinner?"

"Awful but there may be a way to get out of Fridays." Rory said, glancing at Luke.

"What, how?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Luke's offered to pay for Yale." Rory said.

Lorelai was shocked but extremely touched. Luke cared that much for her daughter that he was willing to pay for her schooling. "Luke..." She said.

"She came in all upset. I didn't want to have to see her like that every Friday." Luke shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"What, like I have every Friday you mean?" Lorelai joked.

"Exactly! I don't think I could cope with two upset Gilmore Girls!" Luke smirked.

"This really means a lot Luke. It is very generous of you." Lorelai said. "But it's not my choice." She said looking at Rory.

Rory looked at Luke. "If you're really sure about it, I think maybe I'd like to accept it." She said quietly.

Luke smiled. "I am sure."

Rory smiled. "Thanks! This really does mean a lot, Luke." She said. She gave him another hug.

"It's no problem." Luke smiled returning the hug.

"Right well I've lined up lots of movies for tonight, burger boy!" Lorelai said leading him towards the sofa.

"Ah jeez..." Luke growled.

Rory chuckled at this and went off to her room to give them some space. All was right with the world.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! They really to motivate me to update so keep them coming! :)**

Chapter 14

The following day Luke and Lorelai were sat in the kitchen having breakfast.

"I guess we should talk..." Lorelai said.

Luke sighed. "Yeh.."

"Luke, I promise you that I will never have anything to do with my mom ever again." She said.

"You can't promise that." Luke said.

"I can. I hate her!"

"Lorelai, she's your mom. You can't cut her out forever." Luke said softly.

"I can." Lorelai said bitterly.

"I just don't know how much more I can take."

"You don't have to. Mom won't meddle anymore."

"And Christopher?" Luke said slightly tensing at the name.

"He means nothing to me. I haven't spoken to him since I saw him at that dinner."

Luke nodded.

"Luke, I love you. You. I want to be with you and noone is going to stop me." Lorelai said softly.

"I love you too." Luke smiled.

They smiled and kissed.

"Get a room!" Rory smirked coming out of her room.

"Oh hush you!" Lorelai grinned. "And technically this is a room!"

"I'm off to Lane's. I'll be back later."

"Ok hon, have fun!" Lorelai smiled.

* * *

Rory left and headed for Lane's.

"Lane?" She called as she went in.

"Hey Rory!" Lane smiled as she appeared from her room.

"Hey!" Rory smiled and hugged her best friend.

"So how are things? You still enjoying Yale?" Lane smiled sitting down.

"Yeh Yale's great. And Luke and mom are back together." Rory smiled.

"Aw that's great!" Lane said genuinely happy.

"And I don't need to go to any more Friday Night Dinners!" Rory smiled.

"Wow how'd you pull that?"

"Luke's offered to pay for Yale."

"Wow. That's generous!" Lane said surprised.

"I know." Rory smiled. "Plus it'll piss my grandmother off knowing Luke is paying for it." She grinned.

Lane laughed. "Yeh it will."

Rory smiled. "I'm just glad they're back together. Mom was miserable this week."

"I know. I haven't seen her all week and Luke was miserable too."

"I haven't seen mom as happy as she is with Luke." Rory smiled.

"Yeh they're a great match." Lane smiled. "So any boys on the scene?"

"You sound just like my mom!" Rory said.

"Well...?"

"No there isn't." Rory said.

"Come on, there must be someone. What about this Marty guy you always see?"

"Marty's a good friend. We enjoy each other's company." Rory said.

"Ah ha..." Lane smiled.

* * *

Lorelai had gone to the inn. The phone rang and she answered. "Hello?"

"Lorelai, it's your father." Richard said.

"Hey dad!" Lorelai smiled.

"I just wanted to say sorry about you and Luke. Rory seemed awfully upset by it at dinner." He said sincerely.

"Thanks dad but we're actually back together now. He came round yesterday evening and we made up." Lorelai said.

"Oh that's great." Richard smiled.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled at her dad's sincerity.

"So will we see you on Friday?" He asked.

Lorelai tensed. "Not if mom will be there. I'm sorry dad but she went too far this time."

"I know. Rory said what happened but she's awfully upset. She's realised what she did was wrong." He said.

"I don't care, Dad. She nearly broke us. I could have lost Luke for good." Lorelai said. "Oh and just to give you a heads up, Luke has offered to pay for Yale and Rory has accepted his offer." She said and then hung up.

Richard was shocked and went to the living room.

"Emily, we have a problem." Richard said. "It seems we have lost them both." He said sadly.

"What?" Emily said.

"Luke has offered to pay for Yale and Rory has accepted. She won't have to come on Friday anymore." He said sadly.

Emily snorted. "Does he know how much the fees are? How is he meant to afford it?"

"Well he is doing it." Richard said. "So I hope you're happy."

"What?"

"Just make it right Emily. I am not losing them again." Richard said and went back to his study.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :) Sorry it's a bit short but there will be more! :)**


End file.
